Christmas without kids?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Its close to Christmas time, everything is going fine. Then kids start mysteriously disappearing. All the kids have one thing in common, they are the kids of CHP officers. Will the CHP find their kids before its to late? Or is this gonna be a very unhappy Christmas for everyone?
1. Decorating

"Let's decorate the Christmas tree," Grossie suggested to his children.

"Seriously dad? Do we have to?" asked eleven year old Mark Grossman.

"Anyone who wants to can join," Grossie said. Then all of his kids went to their rooms.

"Does that mean none of you want to?" Grossie asked.

"YES!"They all yelled, then closed their doors. Grossie sat there on the couch slightly upset about that.

"Who doesn't want to decorate for Christmas?" Grossie wondered.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch sat on his bed in his room, playing with his son. Ponch's wife Sarah was at the store. Ponch was home all alone with three out of four of his kids. Five year old Lindsey Poncherello, Four year old Leo Poncherello, and five month old Bethannie Poncherello. Lindsey had a cold, so she had to stay home from the store. Seven year old Mackenzie Poncherello went to the store with her mom though.

"Daddy, I got your wallet," Leo said happily. Ponch laughed.

"Wow, you are getting really good at pick pocketing," Ponch teased. Leo giggled more. "You ready to go decorate now?" Ponch asked. The little four year olds eyes got huge.

"We gonna decowate?" Leo asked. Ponch smiled. He loved how cute it sounded when Leo miss pronounced things.

"Yeah, we gonna decowate," Ponch said. Leo dropped Ponch's wallet, and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go daddy!" he said. Then he got up and grabbed Ponch's hand and lead him towards the door.

"Just wait a second, Leo. We have to tell Lindsey we are going outside," Ponch said.

"Ok," Leo said. Ponch went to Lindsey's room.

"Hey, sweetie, how you feeling?"

"A little better," Lindsey replied.

"Ok, me and Leo will be outside if you need us."

"Daddy, have fun," Lindsey said. Ponch smiled.

"Ok I will," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch and Leo were outside decorating. There was one decoration to put out for each family member. Ponch didn't want to have a big light display or anything like that. He just wanted to have a cool display of a few things that were chosen by each of the family members. They went to the store in November, and picked out what they wanted. Lindsey picked out some multicolored lights for the tree. Mackenzie picked out a spiral Christmas tree for the front yard. Leo picked out a big twelve foot snow man blow up. Ponch wanted to set up a nativity. And Sarah decided to get one of those blow up snowmen that shiver in the cold. Leo loved decorating, so Ponch did the decorating outside with him. Sarah normally would decorate inside with Mackenzie and Lindsey.

"Where do you want your snowman?" Ponch asked Leo.

"Right here," Leo said pointing to the house.

"On the house?"

"Yeah, up on the roof," Leo said. Ponch smiled.

"Sorry, Leo, but Mr. Snowman should stay on the ground. Believe it or not, twelve foot snowmen are afraid of heights," Ponch said.

"How 'bout here," Leo said then pointed to a spot in the yard.

"Ok, I can do that," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon Baker was in his car with his nine year old son Jason. He was just going for a drive. He started to drive by Ponch's house. He saw Ponch outside with Leo trying to set up Christmas decorations. Then he saw Ponch fall over laughing his head off, and Leo was laughing too.

"Wow, Ponch is having a lot of fun over there," Jason said noticing it too.

"Yeah, he normally does," Jon said. Then smiled, "I think it is great that he can have a lot of fun decorating with his son," Jon said. Jason agreed.

"Hey dad, if they can have that much fun decorating...why not you and me try it too this year," Jason suggested.

"Ok, sounds good to me," Jon said. Then he started to drive towards the store.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jeb tried to start his car, but it wouldn't start. He looked over at his wife Jenna and smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, I guess we can't go out tonight," he said. They were gonna take their thirteen year old daughter Jasmine, to a fancy restaurant.

 _Meanwhile.._

Bear looked out the window, and saw that next door Jeb was having trouble starting his car.

"Bonnie, are we doing anything tonight?" Bear asked. He had married Bonnie Clark, and they had two kids. They were twin fourteen year old girls.

"No, we aren't. Why?"

"Jeb's car won't start."

"Oh, let him borrow our car," Bonnie said then tossed Bear the keys.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Bear said. He went out and over to Jeb.

"Hey, I saw your car wouldn't start. Me, Bonnie, Liz, and Julia are not going anywhere tonight. We want to let you borrow our car," Bear said. Jeb smiled.

"Thanks, Bear, you're the best," Jeb said.

"You're welcome, Jeb. Enjoy whatever it is you guys are doing," Bear said.

"Ok, we will, and thanks again," Jeb said. He got into Bear's car and his wife and daughter came and got in too.

"That was nice of Bear," Jenna said.

"Yeah," Jeb agreed. Then he drove off. He passed by Ponch's house at the end of the street. He saw Ponch and Leo outside decorating.

"Wow, I really like that snowman," Jeb said. Jenna agreed. Jeb rolled down the window.

"I love the snowman!" he yelled. Ponch jumped, Jeb had scared him. He turned around.

"Gee's man, I had no idea you were there," he said. Jeb smiled.

"That was a great reaction Ponch," Jeb said laughing.

"Jeb, is your car not working again?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, Bear let me borrow his though," Jeb replied.

"Ok, I'll take a look at your car for you," Ponch said. Jeb smiled.

"Thanks, Ponch. You are the best. I am so glad you used to work for a guy who fixed cars," Jeb said. Ponch smiled at Jeb again. Then Jeb drove off.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. The Three Mean Pigs and the Nice Wolf

_Authors note: this starts out with Ponch telling a story. The story of the "Three Mean Pigs and The Nice Wolf." It is a twisted version of "The Three Little Pigs." I hope you enjoy. The story will be in bold letters so you can tell when the story is being told. When it is not in bold letters that means I am either describing what someone is doing while the story is being told, or the story is over. Also please remember as Ponch tells this story he is doing what he says the character is doing, as best as he can. So if it says the wolf is walking, then Ponch is walking around. If the wolf stops, Ponch stops. I think you get the point. ENJOY! Also just so you know, Ponch is getting ready to leave for work, so he is in his uniform, and waiting for Jon to show up so they can leave together._

 **"** **Once upon a time, there was a small little village. In the village lived three little pigs. The first pig lived in a house made of candy, his name was Jack. The second pig lived in a house made of mud and sticks, his name was Charlie, or Chuck as everyone called him. The third pig lived in a house made of glass, his name was Theo. The three little pigs were all brothers, and were nice to each other. But to other people they were mean. Outside of the village a few miles into the woods lived a very sweet wolf named Michael. Michael didn't have any friends. He wanted to, but every time he went to the village the pigs would kick him out. The pigs hated visitors in their village of which was why they were the only ones living there,"** Ponch began to tell the story to Lindsey. She loved to hear this story. Ponch had made the whole thing up himself. Lindsey loved to hear Ponch tell stories, mostly because of all that he put into it. He would give each character a different voice. He would act out some things, and then he would change the volume in his voice for special effects to the story.

 **"** **One day Michael was walking through the forest, on his way to the village. When all of the sudden he heard a noise."** Ponch stopped walking and looked kind of freaked out, like Michael was in the story.

 **"** **What was that?" Michael asked. No one replied, because no one was with him. Michael wasn't expecting a reply anyway. He looked around the forest a little bit to see if he could see anything or anyone that could've made that noise. Nothing was there.**

 **"** **Huh, I guess I must be hearing things," he said. Then he continued walking through the forest. Meanwhile not too far away Theo was watching Michael from his house. Theo pulled out his cell phone and texted his brother Jack and told him that Michael was on his way to the village."**

Ponch pulled out his phone, and texted Jon, and said, "Michael is on his way to the village." When Jon received that text, he smiled. He knew that meant that Ponch was telling a story. So he was waiting for Jon to respond and say what the pig said. So Jon sent a message back. Ponch smiled when he saw the message.

 **"** **Tell Michael to go away. We don't want him here." Jack sent back to Theo. So as soon as Michael made it into the village. Theo told him to go away. Michael refused to do it though.**

 **"** **No, I will not leave this village," Michael said.**

 **"** **Get out, before I kick you out," Theo replied. Michael did not want to go. But he left anyway. Well at least Theo thought Michael left. Michael sneaked over to Chuck's house. He tried to get in, but the door handle was covered in mud, and was to gross to touch. Michael was about to leave, when he noticed that Chuck was watching him.**

 **"** **Go away Michael!" Chuck yelled. Michael ran into the forest crying.**

 **"** **Why do they hate me so much?" he asked himself.**

 **"** **I never did a thing to them. I just want a friend," Michael made it back to his house, and when he got inside, there was Theo holding a gun.**

 **"** **What are you trying to do to me?" Michael asked.**

 **"** **Get up on that chair and put your hands where I can see them," Theo said. Michael obeyed Theo and got on the chair, and put his hands up."** Ponch stood up on a chair with his hands up.

 **"** **Alright Michael give me all your money," Theo demanded. Michael grabbed all his money from his pocket, and tossed it towards Theo.**

 **"** **Here take it," Michael said frightened. Theo happily picked it up. Then started to slowly back out the door with it."** Ponch picked up the money he threw on the ground, he put his hand on his gun, and slowly backed towards the door.

 **"** **Don't try anything funny, or I'll shoot you," Theo said.**

 **"** **I won't move a muscle," Michael promised.**

 **"** **You better not," Theo said, as he backed towards the door even more."** Ponch was backing towards the door, and didn't notice that Sarah was there watching too. He got to the door way, and she hugged him from behind.

 **"** **Not so fast Theo," said the sheriff.**

 **"** **You are going to jail for robbing this poor innocent wolf,"** Sarah said with a smile. Ponch turned and saw his wife standing there. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her.

"Hi, Sarah, how long have you been there?" he asked.

"I heard the whole story," Sarah replied.

"Daddy, what happened to Theo?" Lindsey asked.

"He was taken to jail, and then the other two pigs started being nice to Michael," Ponch said with a smile.

"Wow, what a great story," Lindsey said. Ponch smiled again.

"Thanks, sweetie, now you need to get some rest. I'll talk to you later tonight ok."

"Ok daddy," Lindsey replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ponch, the worst thing happened," Grossie said running up to Ponch.

"What?" Ponch asked.

"My kids have gone missing," Grossie said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"All of them?" he asked.

"Yes, I have no idea what happened to them," Grossie said. Ponch looked really sad.

"Grossie that's awful! I can't imagine how you are feeling right now. I'll do my best to help find them," Ponch said. Grossie smiled.

"Thanks, Ponch. I knew I could count on you to help me out," Grossie said.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Another kidnapping

Grossie was still freaking out about his missing kids, when Ponch's phone started to ring.

"Hello," Ponch answered the phone.

"Hi, Ponch, it's Jon."

"Jon, where are you? I was waiting forever for you to show up at my house! I ended up leaving so I wouldn't be late for work," Ponch asked.

"Um, well there was an emergency," Jon said.

"What?" Ponch asked.

"Jason is missing," Jon said.

"Jason? Are you serious? Grossie's kids are missing too," Ponch said in shock.

"Grossie's kids are missing?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I was shocked by it too. I just wanna know what is going on here. What kind of sick twisted person would kidnap a bunch of innocent kids?" Ponch said. Jon was quiet.

"I'll be there at work soon. Would you let Getraer know?" Jon asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied.

"Ok thanks bye, Ponch."

"Bye, Jon! See ya soon," Ponch said then hung up.

"Jason was kidnapped too?" Grossie guessed.

"Yeah," Ponch replied sadly. Grossie got really mad and punched a wall in anger.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled.

"Hey, Grossie calm down," Ponch said.

"Ponch, it's not your kids missing. It's normal for you to be calm. My kids ARE missing," Grossie said. Ponch was silent.

"I have to go talk to Getraer," he said quietly.

"Ok," Grossie said. Ponch walked over to Getraer's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Getraer said, he sounded sad. Ponch walked in slowly. Getraer was staring at a picture of his kids. Ponch knew that must mean something.

"Um Sarge, I don't want to bother you…"

"Since when? You always bother me." Getraer snapped.

"Sorry, I can just come back later if you want," Ponch said.

"No, just tell me what it is you want to tell me," Getraer said.

"Um, Jon is on his way over now. He's sorry he's late...but Jason went missing," Ponch said.

"First the Grossman kids, then Jason Baker…" Getraer started to talk to himself. He picked up one of his desk plants and threw it across the room. The pot broke, and the plant laid on the ground. Dirt was everywhere. Ponch rushed over to the plant, and tried to take care of it.

"Sarge, are you ok? That was your favorite plant," Ponch said. Getraer glared at Ponch.

"Get away from that plant. Let it die. I don't care anymore," Getraer said.

"Sarge?"

"Frank listen, I am sorry, I just can't handle this anymore," Getraer said. Ponch picked up the plant,

"I'll get you a new pot for this," Ponch said. Getraer grabbed Ponch by the wrist.

"I told you to leave the plant alone!" Getraer yelled. He ripped the plant out of Ponch's hands and threw it on the ground.

"Can't you do anything right? You never listen!" Getraer yelled.

"I'm sorry," Ponch said softly. Getraer saw the fear in Ponch's eyes, and calmed down. He realized what he was doing, and what he was about to do. He felt awful. He hugged Ponch and started to cry.

"I am so sorry, Frank. I don't want to hurt you ever. I am just so upset right now. My kids are missing too. I am just guessing that it is the same person that kidnaps all of them. Hopefully they are together. I trust that if they are all together they will look out for each other," Getraer said.

"I forgive you Sarge. I can't believe that all of these kids are going missing. I mean seriously who would do this?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to catch them," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch went home, and was relieved to see his kids were still there. He went to his room, and laid down. Sarah came over.

"Hi gorgeous, what's up?" She said, then kissed him.

"Nothing much, just thinking," Ponch replied.

"About what? Was it a hard day at work?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Ponch said. He almost didn't want to tell Sarah about the bad news, it would worry her too much. But then again, he felt like he should. He sat up a bit. "Hey Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"Um, Grossie, Getraer, and Jon's kids were all kidnapped today," Ponch said. Sarah's eyes got wide.

"You're kidding?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm serious," Ponch replied.

"That is terrible," Sarah said. She hugged Ponch tightly, she did that a lot when she was upset.

"You don't think that someone would wanna take our kids do you?" she asked nervously.

"Well, the only kids being kidnapped are kids that belong to CHP officers. There is a high chance of it, babe. I'm really sorry, I wish I could say that our kids are safe," Ponch replied. Sarah was silent, and then Mackenzie walked in.

"Hi, Kenzie," Ponch said with a smile. He picked up his daughter and hugged her.

"Hi daddy," she said sadly.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Ponch asked sensing her sadness.

"I worried bout you," she said.

"Aww, you are so sweet, Kenzie. Daddy is gonna be ok though. I'm just a little tired and need some sleep," Ponch said trying to make things seem a little better than they were. He didn't want to scare his three year old.

"Ok," she replied a little happier. She kissed Ponch on the cheek. "Goodnight daddy," she said.

"Goodnight, Kenzie," Ponch said then kissed her on the forehead.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch and Sarah had said goodnight to each child, and tucked them in for the night. Bethannie was sleeping really well, and Sarah was happy. This meant that she might get some sleep tonight.

 _Meanwhile.._

Around three in the morning, Ponch thought he heard something. He got up, and saw someone getting into a car. Ponch saw some kids in the back seat. He ran out to the car.

"Hey wait! Get back here!" he yelled. The person driving the car panicked, and accidentally hit Ponch. Ponch fell to the ground.

"DADDY!" Lindsey screamed when she saw that from the back seat.

"You evil person! You hurt my daddy!" She yelled at the kidnapper.

"Shut up kid," the man snapped at her. He looked to see if Ponch was ok. He was seriously injured, if he didn't get help soon he would die. The man pulled his phone out and called

9-1-1 he didn't want to kill anyone. He just wanted to kidnap some kids and get revenge on the CHP. No one knew why though yet.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Sarah finds out the bad news

Sarah was still in bed, but then she saw flashing lights outside that looked like police cars. She went over to the window, and saw an ambulance, a fire truck, and CHP cruisers outside.

"What is going on?" she wondered. She walked towards the door to go outside, she noticed that everything seemed way too quiet, and way too dark. She was a little freaked out. Then when she got outside and saw Ponch laying there on the ground and paramedics surrounding him trying to get him to breathe. She was in shock. Officer Baricza (Bear) walked over to her.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

"Barry, what happened?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, we just got a call, about someone being hit by a car. We were given the address, and then when we showed up the person who called wasn't here," Bear replied. Sarah was near tears.

"Sarah, you can come to the hospital with me in my cruiser," Bear said.

"Thanks, but what about my kids?"

"Oh, you should go check on them," Bear said. Sarah went into the house. A few seconds later she came back and now she was crying.

"Barry, the kids are gone," she said. Bear's eyes were wide.

"WHAT?" He asked in shock.

"They are gone," Sarah repeated. Those words were hard for her to say.

"Someone kidnapped the kids, Ponch came out to try to save them, and the person hit Ponch with their car," Bear said figuring out what happened.

"I sure hope Ponch regains consciousness soon...he might be able to identify the suspect," Bear said then hopped in his car. Sarah got in on the passenger's side. Then they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. The Hospital

_They arrived at the hospital, just in time to hear some bad news._

 _"_ _Are you Mrs. Poncherello?" Asked the doctor._

 _"_ _Yes," Sarah replied._

 _"_ _I am so sorry…"_

 _"_ _Is he dead?" Sarah asked._

 _"_ _I am sorry, there was nothing we could do," the doctor replied. Sarah began to cry on Bear._

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Sarah wake up, Ponch is gonna be ok. They just got him into a room. He really is gonna be ok," Bear said happily. Sarah smiled.

"That's great!" She said. "When do we get to see him?"

"Well, you are allowed to visit, because you are family. People outside the family are not allowed to visit yet," Bear replied sadly.

"Ok, I am gonna go see him. Do you think they'd let you come in too, if I asked?"

"Sure," Bear said.

 _Meanwhile…_

They walked into the room. Ponch was laying there in the bed. He was asleep.

"He looks awful," Bear said. Sarah looked at Bear.

"I think he still looks cute," Sarah said.

"No, I meant he looks like he is feeling awful. He looks like he will be in a lot of pain when he wakes up."

"I know, I was just messin' with ya. I still think he looks cute though. Even though he is all banged and bruised," Sarah replied. Bear smiled, he thought that was sweet. Then his phone started to ring.

"Hello, Barry Baricza speaking."

"Barry, it Bonnie, the kids were kidnapped I don't know how it happened I turned my back for a minute and the next thing I know they are gone!" Bonnie said. Bear started to feel sick.

"Ok, did you report this to the police?"

"I called you didn't I? You are the police," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I'm gonna ask you very nicely to please call and tell this news to Getraer. I am at the hospital right now."

"The hospital? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm here visiting Ponch."

"Visiting Ponch?" Bonnie asked.

"His kids were kidnapped, and he was hit by a car," Bear replied. Bonnie gasped.

"That's awful, who would do such a thing?"

"No clue," Bear replied.

"Uh Bonnie I gotta go. I think Ponch is starting to wake up," Bear said.

"Ok, tell him I am praying for him," Bonnie said.

"Ok I will. Bye Bonnie," Bear said. Bear hung up the phone. Ponch's eyes were opened, he was looking around the room.

"Hi, Ponch, how are you feeling?" Bear asked.

"B-B-B-Bear?" Ponch asked. Then he turned his head a little, and he saw Sarah.

"S-S-Sarah…." he started to say something, but then turned his head and closed his eyes. He had tears in his eyes. He was in a ton of pain.

"Ponch are you ok?" Bear asked. Ponch didn't respond. When he saw Sarah was there he had a flash back of seeing his kids in the back of someone's car, and then he was hit by the car. Suddenly a whole lot of pain shot through his body. He could barely handle the pain. Bear got a little closer to him.

"Ponch?" he asked then touched him. It hurt to be touched, everything hurt right now. Ponch was trying to calm himself down.

"Sarah, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," he finally said. Sarah looked at him she wanted to cry.

"Ponch it's ok. I forgive you for whatever it is you need me to forgive you for," Sarah said.

"The k-k-kids.." Ponch started to say.

"Ponch, I am not upset with you they were kidnapped. I know you did your best to save them. We will find them," Sarah said. Ponch was silent for a long time. Bear was worried. Then he noticed Ponch had fallen asleep again.

"Ok, he is sleeping Sarah. That means we should have enough time to call Jon and get him over here before Ponch wakes up."

 _Meanwhile…_

Jeb and Jon both came to the hospital when they found out the news about Ponch. Jeb was not very happy.

"Guys, someone kidnapped Jasmine," he said. Bear looked upset.

"This is not turning out to be a good Christmas season," Bear said.

"What if this year is a Christmas without kids?" Jon asked sadly.

"No, we can't think that way Jon. Positive thoughts are the only ones allowed," Jeb said.

"I am worried about all of the kids...but to be completely honest I am worried about Ponch's kids most. All of them are a lot younger than the rest of the kids. I want them to stay safe," Jon said.

"I'm sure we all do," Bear said. Then the room was silent.

They all heard a loud scream outside. Bear and Jeb ran outside to see what was going on. They saw Jasmine Turner, and Liz Baricza, trying to run away from a man in all dark clothes. Liz looked up and saw her dad.

"Daddy!" she cried, then ran faster to get over to Bear. Jasmine was also trying her best to get over to her dad. Jeb and Bear ran to their daughters and hugged them.

"Liz, Jasmine, go inside. Go to Room two hundred twenty-three," Bear instructed them.

"Ok Mr. Baricza," Jasmine said. Liz just nodded her head and followed Jasmine inside. The man that was chasing them was now running away. Jeb ran after him, and Bear followed not to far behind. Bear got into his car and went after them. He put his car in front of the entrance to get to the hospital to block the man from getting past. Then he got out and ran after him too. They caught the guy.

"Why were you chasing after my daughter?" Jeb asked angrily.

"She ran away from me," the man replied.

"You are the one kidnapping all the kids aren't you?" Bear asked.

"Yes, and I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those two brats running away!" The man said.

"They are not brats," Bear said.

"Where are the other kids?" Jeb asked.

"They are at the warehouse."

"What warehouse?" Jeb asked.

"Let me go and I'll take you to it," the man said.

"Ok," Jeb and Bear agreed.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. CHRISTMAS WITH KIDS

They arrived at the warehouse, and Jeb noticed there was more than one guy keeping the kids there. There were three more of them. Jeb saw Jason, and Julia. Bear spotted the Grossman kids, but where were the Getraer's and Poncherello's? Bear looked around. When Julia saw Bear, she got up and tried to run to him. One of the men grabbed her.

"Sit down!" he yelled.

"Let go of me!" Julia screamed. The man slapped her face.

"Listen to me brat," he snapped. Julia sat back down after that. She was scared. The man then noticed why she was trying to run.

"Oh, is your dad here? You wanna be with your dad?" he asked. She shook her head yes.

"Well too bad," the man said. Bear and Jeb got closer and grabbed the guy. He tried to fight them, but two against one wasn't a fair fight. They hand cuffed him and now all they had to worry about were the other two guys.

"Hey how'd the cops find us?" asked one guy.

"I don't know, but let's get outta here," said the other. They took off running. Bear and Jeb chased after them.

Bear tackled and hand cuffed one of them. Jeb caught the other.

"Alright, now which one of you four guys had the idea that is would be ok to kidnap kids?" Jeb asked.

"It was me," a guy named Joe said.

"You cops are always giving me tickets, and pulling me over for dumb reasons. I hated it. I wanted to get back at you. Kidnapping the kids of the officers that do it was our best chance at getting back at you. I really didn't mean to hit officer Poncherello with my car. It just happened. I didn't want him to catch me," Joe explained. Bear was upset with their reason.

"Wow, you criminals can be really dumb sometimes," he said, then started to take them out to his cruiser. Jeb stayed with the kids while Bear left.

"Jeb, thank you for saving us," Jason said.

"You're welcome, oh where are the Getraer's and the Poncherello's?" Jeb asked.

"The Getraer's escaped. They are probably home by now. The Poncherello's, are in a separate room because they were so upset about what they saw they couldn't stay quiet," Julia said. Jeb went into the other room, and saw all four Poncherello kids on the floor crying.

"Hey guys, it is gonna be ok," he said then hugged each one of them.

"Is daddy ok?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, he is gonna be fine. He is in the hospital now," Jeb said. He picked up Bethannie and held her close. She was asleep.

"Come on kids, follow me," Jeb said. They all followed Jeb out to the main room.

 _Meanwhile….._

A few days later, Ponch was at home, but he was still in pain from time to time. He wasn't telling any stories really right now. Instead Lindsey was telling him a story.

 **"** **Then Little blue bunny went into the store. She saw that there was no ice cream.**

 **"** **No ice cream? How can this be?" she wondered. She hopped over to the freezer section and still no ice cream.**

 **"** **That's it I am gonna have to make some," she said. So she went home and began make ice cream. It wasn't just enough to make vanilla and chocolate. She had to come up with all kinds of flavors. Like cookie dough, and peanut butter panic. When she was finished, she sold all of her ice cream around the world and still to this day she makes new ice cream flavors. All because of her love for ice cream,"** Lindsey finished her story. Ponch was almost asleep now. Because the medication he took made him sleepy.

"Great story sweetie, your stories get better and better," he said. His voice got quieter as he finished his sentence and his eyes closed. Lindsey kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night daddy, sleep well," she said. Then covered him up more in his blankets, shut the light off and left the room.

"He's asleep," she said to Sarah. Sarah smiled.

"Ok, thanks sweetie," Sarah said then kissed Lindsey on the top of the head.

"Merry Christmas, Lindsey."

"Merry Christmas, mommy, it's good to be home," Lindsey said.

Sarah smiled, _"Yes it is."_ Sarah thought.

THE

END

 _Authors note: I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading, and reviewing._


End file.
